Miley Would You Turn Me On?
by morty jambeano
Summary: Now that Lilly and Miley are living in the same house, what happens? Jackson also gets a full time job, and Robbie Ray finds himself very involved in his new ranching business. Miley and Lilly find they have a lot of alone time during the summer.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Miley Would You Turn Me On?

Rating: T

Pairing: Liley (Lilly/Miley)

Summary: Now that Lilly and Miley are living in the same house, what happens? Jackson also gets a full time job, and Robbie Ray finds himself very involved in his new ranching business. Miley and Lilly find they have a lot of alone time during the summer, and no way to avoid these strange feelings they're feeling. (My thoughts on what should happen if Disney is ever to continue Hannah Montana. Of course they won't though, but they should.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, or Miley Cyrus. Sadly. Nor do I own the song "Holly Would You Turn Me On, by All Time Low. Sadly, I don't really care for All Time Low that much…but I thought this would be a good title for this story. And the song is decent.

Read and Review?

Chapter One:

"Guess what!" Jackson hollered stampeding down the steps like a wild buffalo.

Or at least I thought he did. "What? You finally got a life?" I sneered at him.

"What you finally got a life?" He mocked me, sneering back. "And no, you mere child. I have just got my first real full time job that does not involve Rico."

I saw Miley smiling in amusement out of the corner of my eye. Lately I had taken to ragging on Jackson more that she did; I still do not understand how she could stand to live with that boy for so many years and not hurt him physically.

Robbie Ray looked up from the new paper where he was reading an article on bovine…or cattle, his newest craze. He was starting a ranch on the new Stewart property, they'd be raising horses and 100% certified Black Angus cattle. "Well son, that's great. What are you doin'for this job without your college degree?"

"Stop rubbing it in my face Dad, gosh. I'm still trying to do college you know that!" Jackson whined most unattractively, and I scoffed at how childish he could manage to be. "It's a job at the local grocery. I'm going to be sacking groceries."

I laughed at him, while I buttered some toast for Miley and I. Miley smirked in agreement with me from where she was sitting at the table. "Sacking groceries? Don't over achieve yourself now Jackson." Miley said to him.

"Shut up! I knew you guys would act like this," He whined some more then looked to Robbie Ray for support.

"I dunno son, I guess that's good…but wouldn't you rather help me around here with brandin' the cattle that are comin' in?"

"Dad! You know I don't like smelly cows, and I don't want to be some stupid cowboy."

Miley looked up expectantly, "I'll help with the cows Daddy."

Robbie shook his head, "Now Miles you know you can't handle holding down no hundred 'n fifty pound calf for a brandin'. Jackson though, I'm gonna need some help with this…now I've got to hire some extra hands cause you won't help."

"Dad I told you I wasn't going to help with the cattle! Let Miley do it, she wants to." With that Jackson stalked off back to his room upstairs.

I brought the toast over to Miley; sitting down next to her I scratched her back in comfort knowing she wanted to help her dad with the new ranch stuff.

"I don't see why I can't help with the cows…" She grumbled, and then focused on her toast.

Later in her room, I perched on the corner of her bed and watched as she sat at her vanity table looking at herself in the mirror. I don't know what she was seeing, but I thought she looked beautiful. I smiled uneasily to myself, trying to contain the feeling I got when I thought something like that about Miley. I shuffled my feet around on the floor, playing footsie with myself. Noticing my unease, she made eye contact with me in the mirror, "What's wrong baby?" She asked, in a completely friendly no other meaning way.

"Nothin'." I half smiled at her, feeling color rise in my cheeks.

She frowned, but didn't pressure me to answer her. "We're going to have a lot of alone time this summer now that Jackson had a job and Daddy has that ranch thing going on…" She scowled at the thought of her father.

I gulped, alone time. A lot. Of. Alone. Time. I hadn't even thought of that. "Well, yeah…I guess we will, huh?"

"We will." She looked out the window, and I realized she was gone some place I couldn't follow…that happened a lot lately since we've moved. I got up and went to my own room right across the hall from her room.

I sat in my own room in thought, wondering what was up with Miley lately. She had been strange since we moved…she went out riding on Blue Jeans a lot, she got lost in her own thoughts vacating the Earth for a short period of time every now and then, and she stopped making fun of Jackson so much I had to take over. I also noticed her wardrobe changing if that had anything to do with anything; it was getting slightly more….boyish? Not that I minded, that was also partly where I think these new feelings were coming from…not that I didn't feel them before, but suddenly her clothes had me thinking of her not as just a girl, but as a person. And that maybe gender didn't matter so much in how you feel for people, just as long as you care for them and love them. I sighed deep in thought, not realizing I was watching Miley in the yard saddling up Blue Jeans for one of her rides. I would have to get a horse soon, I thought to myself, once I did notice her riding off.

She smiled at me from across the dinner table as I talked loudly to them about something amusing my father once did when I was a kid. I smiled back, losing my train of thought when I got lost in her smile for a moment…I paused, regaining my thought. I'm going to have to work on controlling myself a little better.

"C'mon Lil," She called to me before I started up the stairs to get ready for bed. "Let's go for a ride, you can take Johnny since my dad won't be riding him tonight."

I frowned, Johnny was their big mare rightfully named after 'The John' or the toilet, since after all she did poop…quiet a bit more than any normal horse. "Alright," I agreed…I'd ride the stinky mount as long as I got to be with Miley.

"I'm sorry your dad won't let you help with the cattle." I say to Miley as I try to keep myself on Johnny, who is trotting along without a care in the world.

"It's alright," She says, then looks over at me. "Let's not talk about that right now."

I rode along with her silently for a few moments. "Well then…um, what do you want to talk about?"

"Let's just not talk, plenty of things can be said without talking."

I watched her intently, what was with her lately. Miley never would have said something like that two months ago. But I did like she said, and instead of talking I just watched. Plenty of things were said, I realized why she was so quiet… something was bothering her, and I wasn't sure what. I decided I would find out though. I slowly nudged Johnny, not wanting her to lurch into a run….just to catch up to Miley. Once we did, I reached over and grabbed Miley's hand that she had resting on her saddle horn. "I love you," I smiled unsure of how she would take it.

She smiled back at me, "I know Lil, I love you too."

I crawled into bed with her in the middle of the night, knowing she was still awake since the light in her room had only gone off five minute ago. "Hey," I whispered.

"Hey you," She said back. I knew she was smiling.

"I'm not use to this house yet." I whispered again, putting one of my arms around her as my chest pressed against her back. I felt for her hands that she had clenched against her chest, I linked my fingers through her's.

"It's okay…I miss you in my room." She squeezed my hand.

Once I thought she was asleep, I used my nose to nudge some of her hair out of my way then I kissed her neck.

She pulled my hand up to her lips, and kissed my knuckles. "You're sweet Lilly, but your nose woke me up." She chuckled, pulling me closer to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Heyyy, thanks for the reviews and everything. :) Sorry I haven't updated recently ~ I got a puppy. It's like having a small child. My other dog finally likes him, so I'm able to have some free time with out running after him every second. Anyways, time for an update :) maybe on some of my other stories too if I'm up for it.

Chapter Two:

"Wow!" I looked at Miley intently. "It looks….different…"

"That's all? You don't think it looks good…do you?" She watched me from where she was standing in the mirror messing with her hair.

"I think it looks great," I came up behind her and ran my fingers up through her now inch and a half long hair. "Why'd you do it though?"

She leaned back into me a little, letting out a sigh. "I don't know….I just thought it would be a good idea. Now I'm not so sure." She closed her eyes, and I took advantage of the moment to check her out. She looked nice with her hair short, more boyish definitely; it reminded me of the time we dressed up as Milo and Otis, only no facial hair. Her new slim boy pants, sagging nicely on her, but also held up with a cow hide belt, also tucked half into her cowboy boots half not. With her old Kevin Fowler sleeveless shirt, ripped down to her navel, showing her bra on the side. I was melting into her, smelling her smell of horses, leather, and grass. I loved it, I sighed and leaned into her, resting my head on her shoulder. "I love it anyway." I told her, watching her watch me in the mirror.

Miley set her old cowboy hat on her head lightly, tilting it back some, as she got ready to mount Blue Jeans.

I watched from my room in awe. Her new hair did her justice, and I sure did like it when I caught her at the right moment and saw her wipe sweat from her brow. I shivered to myself, my mind full of dirty thoughts. If only she knew, I wonder what she would say. Would she mind? Would she hate it? Or….what if she felt the same way? "I can only hope." I whispered to myself, lying back in my bed…times like now, I wish I had a friend I could ask about things like this. How do I figure out if my best friend likes me back? How do I figure out if my best friend shares lesbian feelings for me?

Why do I have so many unanswered, unobtainable questions to be answered.

"Daddy, can I help you with the cows?"

"No Miles, you know you can't handle any calves."

"Please, Daddy? I bet I could."

"Miles, I said no. How many times do I have to say it?"

"But Da-"

"Miley! No. I mean it, no."

That's how every dinner started, or sometimes ended. For a week. I don't know why Robbie Ray wouldn't just say yes, I think Miley cut off her hair because she just wanted him to realize she was able to help him. She wouldn't let girly things get in the way, like her hair.

I wished I could help her, but I wasn't quite sure how to.

"Lil?" Miley whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah Miles?"

"You think Daddy is ever going to let me help him?"

I sighed softly, "I don't know, baby he might. Maybe he'll let you help him with feeding and herding."

"Yeah maybe…I wish he'd let me help him now though."

I was at a loss for what else to say to her about the topic, so I gave up and started running my fingers through her hair, still damp from her night shower.

She rolled to face me, inching closer to me. I continued to run my fingers in her hair, ignoring the thudding in my rib cage and the sharp intakes of my breath. I tried to calm myself. This didn't mean anything; she was just coming closer to be comfortable. There's no reason for me to get excited she's suddenly about two inches from my lips. I shouldn't kiss her or anything. This is nothing! I babbled away to myself inside my head, if Miley knew what went on inside my mind she would want nothing to do with me. Friend or more than friend; as if she wants to be more than a friend with me anyways.

Inch and a half.

Inch.

Three fourths of an inch.

Half an inch.

One fourth of an inch.

"Stop," I whispered, almost feeling the brush of her lips against mine.

Miley didn't answer, and then I realized she's asleep. Her head was only rolling towards mine off her pillows, not really moving closer to me.

"Oh fuck." I sighed, and pouted frustrated.

AN: yeah, so :) that's all for now…..I'm going to try to work on another one of my stories. If you're reading this and haven't read any of my other stories you should go read them and maybe leave an encouraging comment maybe I'll update one~~ Thanks for reading this though. Leave your thoughts on it in a comment if you please, I know it'd please me. :)


End file.
